Mis Dias
by Naoko Ichirouta
Summary: Gomen, no se como hacer un summary, pero denle una oportunidad! Onegai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5 y a sus respectivos creadores/

Hay algunos personajes que no son de Inazuma Eleven si no les gusto ¡NO LO VEAN!

-Naoko, Ayame y Shinju en la sala de clases-

Naoko: T.T ¡Quiero salir! *tiro una bolita de papel y le llega al Profesor de Naturaleza*

Profesor: *le llega la bolita de papel en la cabeza* ¡QUIEN FUE!

Naoko: Yo Sensei...

Profesor: ¡PARESE!

Naoko: *Me paro*

Profesor: *la miro hacia arriba* Mejor siéntese Señorita Sokame

Todos los del Curso: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shinju: Naoko eres Mala

Ayame: Jojojo Naoko Concuerdo con Shinju aunque… no estuvo mal XD!

-En la clase de al lado-

Kazemaru: *pensamiento: Cállate, ojala se acabe tu clase*

Midorikawa: *Pensando en Ayame*

Björn: *Durmiendo* ZzZzZz

-Sonó el Timbre del Recreo-

Naoko: ZzZzZz *Me llevan a Rastras*

Shinju: ¡VAMOS! ¡BJÖRN ESTA ALLA!

Ayame: *Miro a Midorikawa y dejo caer a Naoko*-La Chica de Pelo Negro fue donde el Peli Verde ah Saludarlo-Mido-kun! Konishiwa!

Midorikawa: Hola Ayame *Arrastrando a Björn y lo dejo caer*-El peli verde hizo lo mismo que la Chica de Pelo Negro Dejando a los dos Peli celestes cargando a la chica de Pelo Fucsia con mechitas Negras y el Peli Verde Oscuro-

Naoko y Björn: *Durmiendo*-Shinju y Kazemaru quedaron como si hubieran visto un Fantasma, en cambio Cuando ellos dos despertaron, despertaron tomados de la mano y la Chica de pelo Fucsia le soltó la mano sonrojada, pidiendo perdón-  
¡G-g-g-gomensai Björn-Kun!

Björn: D-d-descuida *sonrojado*

Kazemaru: Björn, Te gusto Naoko

Björn: ¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!

Kazemaru: Admítelo te gusta no lo niegues

Shinju: Te gusto ah Björn, Naoko jujuju

Naoko: ¡SHINJU-SAN!-La chica sonrojada ayudo a Parar al Chico peli verde Mientras que Midorikawa que va a salir con Ayame después del colegio-

-Después de las clases Björn va su casa pero algo se lo impide por ver a Naoko-

Björn: La invito o no, la invito o no… ¡NO SE QUE HACER!

PA (Para los que no saben, personas Anónimas): *Quedan mirando*

Björn: ¡¿Qué?

PA: ¡NADA NADA! O_O

Björn: La invitare *corriendo hasta alcanzarla* NAOKO~ *Pasa de largo y Choca con Kazemaru* Auch .

Naoko: ._.U Raro…

Nateshi: Tu igual Así que no jodas ¬¬

Naoko: Tú qué haces acá Niichan? ¬¬

Nateshi: ¡Uh! Que Bipolar ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¡Bájate, Bájate! *sonrojado*

Björn: *Sin oír*

PA: ¡O.O!

Naoko, Nateshi, Shinju, Mido y Ayame: Que Gay… ._.U

Björn: *Me paro* w Mi cabeza~ *miro ah Naoko*

Naoko: *decepcionada* …

Björn: *le tomo las manos* ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Shinju, Mido, Ayame y Kaze: OwO! Di que si!

Naoko: S...no ._.

Björn, Shinju, Kaze, Mido y Ayame: *cayendo al piso*

Ayame: Por lo menos decídete

Björn: ¿Y si quieres salir conmigo?

Naoko: Tampoco…. No te conozco asique… Sayonara! nwn

Pa: …

Shinju: Maldita China TwT

Ayame: Las Mujeres de China en hoy en día

Naoko: Voy o no… mmm… *me acerco a Björn* Bueno Acepto pero q…. PUAJ! *siendo apretada por Mido y Kaze*

Mido: A BEBER! 3

Kazemaru: Sii!

Shinju: tengo un mal presentimiento…

Ayame: Siempre los tienes ._.

-después de beber tanto-

Kazemaru: *Abrazando ah Midorikawa* Ñaa.. Te… amo… HIP!

Midorikawa: Yo igual Kaze…maru Hip

Naoko: Aléjate! _o *Tratando de sacarme ah Björn de encima*

Björn: *La abrazo* Te amo… Hip!

Shinju y Ayame: ._. Pobre Naoko y estamos rodeadas de Pervertidos…

-Después de que todos se fueran a sus casas Shinju quedo Sola con Kazemaru-

Shinju: Kaze-kun….

Kazemaru: Si?

Shinju: Etto... Yo….

Después que sucederá :3…viene otro capi. 3 si no les gusto… no me importa Jojojo no mentira XD! Sayonara :3/ A las Fans de Kaze o Mido Gomen! No me maten DD: TwT dejen comentarios ;D si pueden tirarme tomates pero insultos no T.T Soy sensible :L


	2. Chapter 2

AQUI VINE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! _

Shinju: Etto.. Yo Kaze-kun... tengo que desirte algo...

Kaze: Nani?

Shinju: Y-yo... yo... Te... amo...

Kaze: ... Pues.. yo igual Shinju... *Apunto de besarla pero Naoko se entromete* (Soy super linda, verdad? XD)

Naoko: Ya paren paren, esto no es san valentin ademas no me obliguen sacarme mi parche

Mido: Miren como me dejo TwT *Lleno de rasjuños en la cara y moretones*

Shinju y Kaze: JAJAJAJAJA *Echandose a reir*

Naoko: ¬¬ grrr...

Nateshi: *La abrazo por atras y le toco Los pechos (Gomen pero aqui viene Humor X3)*

Shinju, Mido y Kaze: OMG!

Naoko: NATESHI! *lo pesco y lo tiro hacia al piso*

Nateshi: AUCH! w

Naoko: *Lo pisoteo* MALDITO! *me quito el parche* MUERE! DX

Shinju: VIENE LA APOCALIPSIS! DDX

Kaze: VAMOS A MORIR!

Mido: ME MATARAN LA CARA T.T

Naoko: *Apunto de pegarle pero me detiene mi Maestro Natsuyo (Sep Natsuyo es de China al igual que yo en el Fic e.e)*

Natsuyo: Naoko! Que te dije con la Violencia!

Naoko: ME TOCO LOS PECHOS! DDX

Nateshi: Manos equibocadas! TwT PIEDAD! NAOKO PIEDAD!

Shu-sei: Naoko porque no vamos a China te extrañamos, porfavor..

Naoko: SHU-SEI! QUE HACES ACA EN JAPON?

Natsuyo: Fui manipulado T.T

Naoko y Nateshi: Y el que decia que la manipulacion no venia con el ¬¬****

Natsuyo: GOMEN! TwT

Ayame: Hola! *miro a Mido y me echo a reir* JAJAJAJA MIDO QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA! JAJAJAJAJA

Mido: Culpa de Naoko ¬3¬

Naoko: SI ALGUN PROBLEMA?

Mido: NADA NADA!

Shinju: Naoko Quedate en Japon!

Kaze: EN JAPON PORFA!

Shu-sei: EN CHINA SHITSUMO TE EXTRAÑA!

Naoko: Ah.. espera.. Y QUE NO HABIA MUERTO EN LA ULTIMA GUERRA CUANDO NOS ATACO LOS SAMURAIS DE COREA? (ES MI FIC! YO COLOCO LO QUE QUIERO TwT DEJENME SER!)

Shu-sei: Con suerte escapo sin heridas pero su pierna... salio lastimada no tan grabe

Naoko: Uf... y como esta Nitsukamu?

Shu-sei: El hermanito Menor de Natsuyo bien nwn

Natsuyo: ME ASE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!

Naoko y Nateshi: No, Mentira e.e

Ayame, Shinju y Kaze: Vamos a quien alijes! Shitsumo o Björn?

Naoko: DEJENME SER! TwT (AMI IGUAL! TwT yo soy Naoko e.e gomen)

Shu-sei: Andr... *me tapan la Boca*

Natsuyo: No lo mensiones (Criticare un Poquito la armadura de Shun ;D Saint Seiya .w.)

Naoko: LA ARMADURA DE ANDROMEDA ES ROSITA GAY! TwT

Björn: Hola...

Naoko: OMG!

Todos menos Björn y Naoko: WAAAAAAA! NAOKO DECLARATE!

Naoko: Fuck callen! TwT ya me an dejado super malita e.e

Björn: NAOKO! QUIERO DESIRTE QUE...* Justo aparese Shitsumo* (Super amigable soy e.e)

Naoko: OMG!

Todos Menos Naoko Björn y Shitsumo: OMG! NAOKO QUE HARAS!

Naoko: NO ME CONFUNDAN MÁS! T.T

Shitsumo: Naoko...

Björn: Quieres...

Shitsumo: Ser...

Björn: Mi...

Shitsumo y Björn: ...NOVIA?

Naoko: Yo... no se! TwT

QUE LE PASARA A NAOKO? aceptara a alguno de ellos dos? o se ira a China con Shu-sei? o Se queda en Japon? Arigatou para los que vieron Mi fic y Esperen el Capitulo 3! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui viene la conti ;w;

Naoko: NO ME CONFUNDAN! TwT mejor nos vemos mañana

-Al dia Siguiente-

Mitsugaku: *Abrazando ah Björn*

Naoko: *Paso de largo dolida*

Björn: *Miro ah Naoko*

Naoko: *Me voy corriendo y choco con Sakuma* Auu!

Sakuma: Naoko-san estas bien?

Naoko: Si... *Me paro y Ayudo ah Sakuma*

Björn: Mitsugaku.. Sueltame...

Mitsugaku: No! yo te quiero y no te dejare...

Björn: pero...

Sakuma: Oye Naoko vamos Juntos Ah Clases?

Naoko: Si! ^^ *Le tomo la mano*

Sakuma: *Correspondo* ^^

Björn: *celoso* grr...

-En clases-

Kazemaru: Oye Mido.. Björn se ve muy mal...

Björn: *Dolido* Naoko...

Mido: Ya se, Naoko XD!

Kaze: Soy Kazemaru ¬¬U

Mido: Y si ases De Naoko KuKuKu X3

Kaze: Bueno ¬¬

-despues de Clases-

Mido: Falta Algo, AH! eso era Los peschos ._.

Kaze: Pero tu sabes que ella tiene mucho! T.T

Mido: Ven aqui! *Le coloco relleno*

Kaze: Buu ¬3¬

Mido: Ahora habla com Naoko

Kaze: *Hablando como Naoko* No tenias porque hacerlo ¬3¬

Mido: Echo! X3

Kaze: ¬¬

-mientras que Sakuma y Björn Pelean-

Sakuma: No tenias porque estar a la defensiba T3T

Björn: NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIBA!

Naoko: Sayonara! *Salgo de hay y Viene Kaze con Mido*

Kaze: ... N...! *Me tapan la Boca*

Mido: Naoko! no hables!

Kaze: P..! *Me tapan la Boca*

Mido: NO! T.T

Kaze: ~$#(/&"!

Björn: Que tu que?

Sakuma: Si, soy su Primo ¬¬ acaso creias que besaria a mi Prima? si lo hago me manda ah volar ¬¬

Mido y Kaze: *Salimos al Boño de Hombres el otro que esta vacio*

Naoko: *Estornudo* Deben haberme pelado TwT9

Shinju: De seguro fueron Kaze, Mido, Björn y Sakuma

Naoko: *Me distraigo mientras miro ah Fubuki*

Shinju: FUBU-CHAN!

Naoko: FUBU!

Fubuki: Naoko, Shinju! :D

Ayame: Hola Fubuki nwn

Fubuki: Hola Ayame ^^

Matsuno: Hola!

Naoko: *Me coloco atras de Matsuno la Abrazo y Lo agito a todos lados* KYA! QUE KAWAII! X3

Matsuno: X-x

Shinju, Fubu y Ayame: ._.

Björn: ...

Sakuma: ...

Naoko: KAWAII! MATSUNO! X3

Matsuno: Naoko~Sueltame~ X.x

Naoko: Ok ._. *Lo suelto*

Handa: Hola!

Naoko: Hala!

Handa: Como que te vas ah China

Naoko: *miento* No para nada Me quedare aqui en Japon jajajaja *Moviendo la mano*

Sakuma: Eso quiere decir que no ._.

Naoko: ah? DDX

Sakuma: Si, tu te vas ah China

Mitsugaku: *Pienso: ah? Ella se va ah China? Si la Chinita se va ah China tendre Oportunidad con Björn-kun* Björn-kun!

Naoko: Vamos Björn ve con tu noviesita eh? *Mirada de "me voy ah China"*

Björn: Touche ¬¬

Naoko: ES MI PALABRA!

Björn: ok ._.-El chico de Pelo Verde claro tenia sentimientos fuertes hacia Naoko pero no lo desmotraba, Naoko igual le gustaba pero como Ella tenia que irse a China por una Buena razon-

Naoko: Kazemaru ¬¬ POR QUE TE DISFRASASTE DE MI?

Sakuma: NO TE SAQUES EL PARCHE DE METAL T.T

Naoko y Sakuma: *nos sacamos el parche*

Naoko: Tienes Los ojos de un Color distinto ._.

Sakuma: Y tu Psicopata e.e

Naoko: Y QUE ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL TUYO! *Me coloco el Parche de Metal*

Shinju: Hola! nwn

Kaze: *La abrazo* Por fin alguien normal! T.T

Naoko: RARO! TE DISFRASASTE DE MI!

Shinju: ¬¬ Super normal Eres :L

Tsukami: Hola Baka! ¬¬

Naoko: Hola ¬¬

Tsukami: Me deves dinero

Naoko: Ah!

Tsukami: Pagando ¬¬

Naoko: DEJAME VIVIR! *Salgo corriendo*

Tsukami: HEY! VEN AQUI! ESTUPIDA HERMANA MENOR!

Sakuma, Björn, Shinju, Ayame, Mido, Kaze, Handa, Matsuno y Fubu: #O.O# ERA HERMANA MAYOR Y MENOR!

Tsukami: *Le pesco el brazo y la apreto con la Pared* Pasame Mi Dinero! ¬¬

Naoko: Dejame Vivir! TwT

Los demas: #O/O# VIOLACION!

Naoko y Tsukami: No es haci! ¬¬

Kaze: ah... Que alivio

-en la Noche-

Tsukami: Con que China... eh?

Naoko: Te extrañare Hermano haci que no jodas ¬¬

Nateshi: Vamos Baka ¬¬ Solo herma Broma

Naru: Onne-chan es cierto que te vas? ;.;

Naoko: No Naru #n.n#

Matsuki: Hermana Cuidate y llega con Vida!

Naru: No mueras! T.T

Naoko: ._. Solo entrenare para ser Samurai.. no ire a la guerra..-La chica de pelo fucsia y mechitas negras fue al aero puerto y se encontro a Björn con Mitsugaku-Bueno.. hora de irme #u.u#

Björn: Naoko! *La miro y voy corriendo donde ella*

Naoko: *No lo Pesco y apunto de subir al Avion*

Mitsugaku: asi Chinita asquerosa andate...

Björn: TE AMO NAOKO!

Naoko: *Me detengo y lo miro* ..Björn... *Muevo mi cabesa y me voy*

Björn: *La pesco del brazo, la atraigo hacia ami y la beso*

Mitsugaku: #O.O#

Naoko: B...jö..rn... *Lo abrazo*

Björn: Te amo... ^^

Naoko: Me tengo que ir... Sayonara... Björn.. *Me voy corriendo al avion*

Björn: Naoko...

Mitsugaku: *lo abrazo por atras* Björn-kun.. jujuju...

Que pasara? #O-o# Naoko con Björn? o Mitsugaku con Björn? esperen el otro Capi! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

OTRO DE MIS FIC! OwO!  
-al dia siguiente-

Kaze: Ya pasaron 4 años y Naoko no vuelve

Björn: Si,Pareces "Lapa" al lado mio Mitsugaku

Mitsugaku: dije que no te dejaria ¬¬*

Mido: Pobre

Ayame: Hablando del Rey de Roma que se asoma por la ventana ._.U, Miren

-Todos miran a " esa" persona-

¿?: Sashiburitana...

Todos menos Mitsu: NAOKO!

Naoko: Yoh~...

Björn: Naoko..

Mido: O/o Estas muy Cambiada y me refiero a "eso"

Naoko: hmn? Nanii?

Ayame: *Le tiro la Oreja a Mido* Cierto NUNCA Usaste Vestido y Dejandote el Pelo suelto

Mitsu: *Beso ah Björn en la Boca*

Naoko: Balla... Tendras que hacer mucho para que me den celos ¡JAJAJAJA!

Todos menos Mitsu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mitsu: CALLATE! *le pego un la cara*

Todos: Mala Idea!

Naoko: ... Cierto... Mala idea... *Saco mi espada que cargo en la Espalda y de coloco la punta de la espada en el cuello* BAKA! PUEDES LLEGAR Y HACI COMO DE LA NADA PEGARME?

Mitsu: *Asustada viendo una Espada Tan Grande*

Todos: Te dijimos...

Natsuyo: Naoko.. Vinimos a hacer tramites! no a jugar, ven!

Naoko: Aguafiestas! ¬¬ *Le rasjuño la cara en la mejilla con la espada* que te quede claro..

Mitsu: H-h-h-hai...

Naoko: *Guardo la Espada*

Kaze: espera... Esos ojos como los de un Psicopata...

Shinju: Naoko...

Ayame: Porque... lo Isiste...

Mido: ... Naoko... porque...

Björn: Naoko...

-Al dia Siguiente-

Profesor: Tenemos a una Alumna nueva...

Naoko: Ryoku Naoko...

Kaze: O-o Naoko?

Mido: NAOKO?

Björn: *Me sonrojo* Naoko...

Profesor: Ryoku, Los conoses?

Naoko: No profesor...

Björn: Natsuyo.. que le hiciste!...

Profesor: Aciento Señorita Ryoku...

Naoko: Hai..

Todos menos Las mujeres y Mido con Kaze y Björn: AQUI AQUI! AQUI!

Naoko: *Me siento al Lado de Björn*

Todos menos Las mujeres y Mido con Kaze y Björn: Grr! Björn ¬¬

-al recreo-

Naoko: Natsuyo... que quieres decir con que "nos vamos a China"?

Natsuyo: Recuerda Tu eres Ryoku Naoko no Sokame Naoko me entiendes?

Naoko: Ok espera escondete! *Lo empujo a las Hierbas*

Björn: Naoko...

Naoko: ¿sep?

Björn: *Le tomo las Manos* Quieres ser mi Novia?

Naoko: No! Tu tienes ah Mitsugaku ¬¬*

Björn: Enserio tu me gustas

Naoko: No te creo...

Björn: *la beso*

Naoko: ... Que fue eso...

Björn: La muestra de cuanto te amo... *la beso otravez*

Naoko: B...jörn... *lo saco de ensima* Baka!... *salgo corriendo* [Baka! como puede besarme sin preguntarme!] *Choco con Mitsugaku*

Mitsu: Naoko!... Contigo me queria encontrar jajajaja! No te acerques ah Björn-kun! nunca más!

Naoko: Ok... te lo dejo a ti..

-al dia siguiente-

Björn: Naoko!

Naoko: *Me voy de ahí* Gomen...

Björn: Naoko...

Shinju y Ayame: Björn Que le pasa a Naoko?

Kaze y Mido: Naoko...

Björn: No se...

Naoko: *Salgo de ahí* Naoko no volvera con ustedes...

Björn: *pesco ah Naoko del Brazo y la beso*

Naoko: Björn... porque...

Björn: Porque te amo... Porfavor serias mi novia?

Naoko: Si n-n

Gomen por ser muy... eh... Dramatica? e.e? AH YO QUE SE! T.T Gracias ah MimiJBF por todos sus comentarios positivos que me dio y me dio inspiracion para seguir escribiendo ;D! Sayo.~!


	5. Chapter 5

aqui va la conti esto es un poquitito hentai e/e Gomen! pero seguira ciendo con Humor -.-! [pensamiento ._.]_-al dia siguiente-

Naoko:*poniendo atencion*

Björn: *durmiendo*

Naoko: *lo veo y me sonrojo* ...

Kaze: *tratando de despertarlo* [Baka! nos van a retar por tu culpa!]

Mido: [Baka ¬¬]

-despues del recreo-

La chica de pelo Fucsia y mechitas negras estaba depre porque nadien se acordo de su Cumpleaños-Nadien se acordo de mi Cumpleaños...-vio que Björn, Kaze, Mido, Shinju, Ayame y Nate se acercaban-

Todos menos Naoko: Naoko!

Naoko: *Molesta* QUE QUIEREN!

Todos menos Naoko: Toma tu regalo n-n

Naoko: Ahora se acuerdan... *me voy corriendo*

Björn: ... creo que ire con ella...

Mido y Kaze: Te acompañamos..

Björn: Ok.. *corriendo detras de ella con Kaze y Mido*

Ayame: Que le pasara..

Nateshi: No se en casa lo vere con ella...

Shinju: Deve ser por su deprecion? e-eUu

Nateshi: Ojala que no sea eso e.e

Ayame: Mm... deve ser algo más que solamente la deprecion..

Nateshi y Shinju: Ojala e.e

*con los demas*

Naoko: *sentada en alguna parte* Cuando llamare tu atencion?

Björn: Llamar mi atencion? *la asusto*

Naoko: KYA~! T^T no me vuelvas a asustar!

Björn: *Pesco su Menton* No.. puedo más...

Naoko: que vas a hacer... *Asustada*

Kaze: Björn! Naoko!

Naoko: *Me safo* Hala, Hala! jejeje nwnU

Björn: Hola ¬¬*

Mido: NO VUELVAS A ESCAPAR NAOKO! *Le doy un sermon*

Naoko: Hai, Hai, Hai... Otou-san jajajaja XD

Björn y Kaze: Jajajaja!

Mido: T^T ya van ah empesar?

Björn, Kaze y Naoko: Jajajaja!

Mido: No molesten! T^T

-al dia siguiente-

Björn: Naoko... te acuerdas lo que te dije?

Naoko: *me sonrojo* S-si...

Björn: *La pesco del Menton y la beso*

Naoko: *Sorprendida* B...jö...rn...

Björn: Naoko... *La abrazo*

Naoko: Björn... *correspondo*

Björn: *la abrazo mientras la Beso y meto mi lengüa*

Naoko: Björn... *Le doy unos golpesitos en la Espalda*

Björn: Si? que pasa?

Naoko: Kaze, Shinju, Ayame y Mido...

Björn: Oh... No importa.. *La vuelvo a Abrazar*

Naoko: Björn...

Kaze y Mido: *Mirada picarona* KuKuKu~ Que hacen tortolitos?

Ayame y Shinju: Naoko... no sabiamos eso de ti.. tener relaciones con Björn-san..

Naoko: No es verdad! *Nerviosa*

Björn: Si, algun problema? tenemos Relaciones ¬¬

Kaze, Mido, Shinju y Ayame: Vamos ah contar esto al Colegio! *Salen corriendo*

Naoko: BJÖRN! PORQUE ISISTE ESO!

Björn: Yo te amo...

Naoko: Baka da na en creerte...(Baka da na: Que tonta fui) *me coloco ah Llorar*

Björn: pero tu me gustas...

Naoko: Lo isiste para verme llorar... NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS! *salgo corriendo llorando de ahí*

Björn: Naoko...

_que pasara con Björn? veanlo en el prox capi! Gomen por ser una Capi tan corto... no tenia imaginacion T^T


End file.
